Paix à mon âme
by 4-ever script
Summary: Sam, qui a donc perdu son âme, en plus d'être devenu un véritable enfoiré dépourvu de sentiment, ne dort plus. Et s'ennuie à mourir dès la nuit venue. Mais ce soir, le nouveau Sam pervers songe à d'autres perspectives envers son frère qui, lui, dort à point fermé ! /lemon T/ Wincest. Saison 6


Salut tout le monde ! Ah lala, voici mon deuxième OS et, promis, il aura beaucoup moins de fautes que le précédent. Pour lequel je présente encore toutes mes excuses. Je remercie ceux qui l'ont quand même lu, ou jeté un coup d'oeil, et je remercie aussi passager Kz0, Nolta et arrowinchester pour leur review. La sortie de mon premier OS a été vraiment maladroit pour les fautes et ça n'arrivera plus. Alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait fuir tous les lecteurs.

C'est pourquoi je remercie Nolta pour me l'avoir corrigée, vraiment un grand merci à elle. Je tiens à dire que le premier aussi a été corrigé (pour ceux qui veulent le lire maintenant) ou que j'invite à lire dès maintenant !

Voilà, pour ce... long OS, je me suis beaucoup amusée, je l'avoue, à incarner moralement le Sam pervers et agaçant du début de la saison 6. Cette OS se trouve après l'épisode 9 "Rencontre du troisième type" mais avant l'épisode 10 donc... entre les deux quoi XD

 **Titre** : Paix à mon âme (oui je l'ai repris exprès d'un des épisodes)

 **Résumé** : Sam, qui a donc perdu son âme et qui a révélé à Dean ne plus être son frère, s'ennuie à mourir dès la nuit venue, puisqu'il ne dort pas. Mais ce soir, le nouveau Sam. pervers et dépourvu de sentiments. songe à d'autres perspectives envers son frère. Plus de sentiment, ok ! Mais plus de besoins !...

 **Note** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Et je respecte et m'excuse auprès de Jensen et Jared qui incarnent nos deux frères en vrai !

 **A savoir** : Lemon T .OS Wincest Dean et Sam. Mais avec une relation un peu particulière. Ils sont en couple sans... vraiment l'être, une fois le retour de Sam, puisque Dean était avec Lisa.

Bon ok, j'arrête et je me tais !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit : Les aboiements des chiens dans l'obscurité, les voitures qui roulent trop vite, les programmes de merde à la télé et... l'ennuie total pour les insomniaques sans âme.

Sam Winchester était ressorti de la cage de Lucifer depuis déjà un an et avait retrouvé son frère, Dean, depuis déjà quelques mois.

Et il pétait littéralement le feu ! Sam était toujours aussi canon, rapide, bien portant et... particulièrement orgueilleux ?! Ouais, revenir sans son âme avait bel et bien changé le "petit Sammy" de Dean. Qui, lui, travaillait d'arrache pied pour sortir son frère de là ! Son vrai petit frère - surtout que depuis qu'il semblait avoir réalisé qu'il n'avait plus d'âme, ce crétin était devenu encore plus imbus, agaçant et sans gêne.

La nuit donc... Sam ne pouvait plus dormir de rien avant et moooon Dieu qu'il s'emmerdait à mourir.

Il était seulement - oui seulement - 4 heure du mat' et le cadet pianotait avec lassitude sur le clavier de son ordinateur - le seul objet qui devait encore avoir un peu d'importance à ses yeux. Il enchaînait les sites en tous genres - surtout les porno qui, cette nuit, n'attiraient pas son attention - dans l'espoir de trouver une enquête ou un truc intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. Mais... même pas en rêve.

Sam poussa un lourd grognement d'énervement, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière dans un "Qu'est-ce que j'm'ennuie putain !" Il attendit un instant puis se redressa, le regard pensant dans le genre : Quel enfer - enfin presque - déjà que son frère ne cessait de le regarder comme un monstre en lui balançant à tout va dans la gueule qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus et qu'il n'était pas son "petit Sammy". Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà lui même... et... il s'en foutait royal ?! En fait ! Mouais... Et en plus, donc, il ne pouvait même pas dormir dans l'espoir de pouvoir, rien que quelques heures, échapper à la réalité à travers ses rêves.

"Ça craint merde !" se balançait-il à tout va mentalement.

Il passait ses nuits à tourner en rond dans la chambre, quand ce n'était pas pour faire des recherches sur l'ordi, et quand il ne sortait pas du motel dans la quête de trouver une fille à se mettre sous... pas la dent en tout cas ! - oui parce que en plus, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'âme, sa conscience ce foutait total du bon raisonnement dont il faisait preuve avant.

Sam inspira un grand coup puis se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant avec la grâce d'un mammouth vers le frigo. La lumière en plein visage, il sorti une bière et la décapsula. Avant de se poser au mini bar, le regard attiré par le mur qui semblait si intéressant d'un coup, et avala d'une bonne traite une gorgée du liquide.

... Quel ennui...  
Évidemment, il avait plusieurs fois essayé de s'allonger, fermer les yeux et se laisser aller dans l'espoir d'au moins somnoler. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ses doigts tapaient déjà sur le lit dans l'agacement. Bref ça ne marchait pas ! Et dans un énième grognement et le regard blasé, il se décolla du bois, pris la chaise du... bureau improvisé, la retourna et la planta net au milieu de la pièce. Il s'y assit à califourchon, la bière dans une main et l'autre bras appuyé sur le dossier.

D'après Dean - et le reste du monde aussi d'ailleurs - on aurait dit que Sam était un gamin roublard, qui apprenait à être poli alors que tout se qui l'intéressait, c'était les bombes à eaux d'la veille. Oui Sam savait qu'il était devenu un vrai connard. Et au font ça l'amusait doucement. Puisqu'en y repensant, il échappa un rire coquin, les yeux railleurs. Mais, comme il l'avait dit à Dean dans sa nouvelle manière diplomate : comment pouvait-il se soucier d'autrui, alors qu'il en avait rien à secouer de se qu'ils pouvaient leur arriver ?! Sam avait une âme pour ça avant, mais "lui", plus maintenant - lui... le même au passage, parce que maintenant, il se qualifiait à la deuxième personne.  
L'empathie, la joie et l'amour n'étaient pour lui qu'une blague Carambar maintenant. Et ça aussi, il s'en battait comme de sa première couche. Il préférait être franc et sans détour pour le plus grand désespoir de Dean. Ah ! Nan c'est vrai que le sexe, il aimait toujours ça ! Enfin, il avait toujours aimé ça mais... là, il se laissait enfin aller !

À cette auto-réflexion, Sam étira une fois de plus un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, digne du Jocker en personne, et laissa son torse s'écraser contre le dossier de la chaise.

Ouiiii bon... il avait couché avec une meuf alors que Dean s'était fait élever par des "aliens" qui c'étaient trouvés être des farfadets, mais... putain ! Cette meuf était trop bonne, merde ! Bref, ouiiii Sam avait bien conscience de tout ça. Pfff, oui avoir une âme c'était ringard finalement, grogna-t-il. Mais puisque Dean prenait conscience pour lui, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de... "faire ses devoirs" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire : faire semblant de comprendre et de ressentir des choses comme de... l'inquiétude ? Rah lala, il s'était restreint toute sa vie et maintenant qu'il pouvait s'amuser... 'fin bref ! C'était comme si sa personnalité c'était dédoublé laissant un Sammy adolescent attardé et je m'en foutiste. Mais... entre nous... qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Sam secoua la tête dans un énième ricanement, portant la bière à ses lèvres. Le dos vouté, il posa son menton sur son avant bras pendant sur le dossier et songea. Quel silence... Il ferma les yeux afin de déguster cette fausse mélodie.

Oui ça faisait du bien et ça faisait...

Tien ? Le silence fut coupé court et Sam rouvrit les yeux au son de gémissements faibles du gars qui dormait dans le lit d'en face. D'un "gars" qui se trouvait être son frère. Qui... avait l'air de faire de beaux rêves vu qu'il gigotait à peine et le sourire béat qu'il affichait.

Sam ricana à l'idée du rêve que pouvait bien faire son aîné en ce moment. Celui là alors...

C'est là, alors que Sam apportait de nouveau le goulot à la bouche, que quelque chose lui revint de plein fouet. Comme une grosse claque.

Mais où en était leur relation ? Entre lui et son frère ! Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient devenus amants, avant son grand saut de l'ange dans la cage.

Sam fronça les sourcils dans un mouvement de recule de la tête en y repensant. Ne devrait-il pas être là, collé contre son grand frère dans ce lit ? Jusque là, il n'y avait pas pensé - et Dean n'y avait aucunement fait allusion - parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore retrouvés seuls tout les deux depuis leurs retrouvailles. HAAAN ! Et Lisa ! Sam décolla d'un élan réactif son torse du dossier, en réalisant ça ! Toutes ces nuits où ils avaient dû... Lisa et Dean... Sam ouvrir la bouche - même s'il ne comptait rien en sortir - et avala sa salive avec gêne. Après tout, c'était normal. Et puis c'est lui, Sam, qui avait fait promettre à Dean de refaire sa vie avec elle. Sam afficha un regard blasé. Pfff, mais comment aurait-il imaginé sortir de la cage - enfin bon, ok, c'est lui aussi qui avait pris la décision de ne pas se montrer à Dean en l'ayant vu ce soir là, manger avec Lisa et Ben - Mais... avec le recule, il devait avouer que lorsqu'il avait vu les photos, dans la cuisine, de Lisa sous le bras de Dean, il avait fortement tiqué, genre de rien. Mais... bref ! Là n'était pas le problème ! Maintenant Dean était revenu pour lui, avec lui et... maintenant Dean était de redevenu sien.

À cette idée, Sam se leva de la chaise avec entrain et se dirigea langoureuse vers le corps de son frère encore dans les bras de Morphée - ou sûrement la jolie blonde qui devait le faire tant sourire.

Est-ce le gamin boudeur et le petit frère capricieux de l'attention de son grand frère qui parlait, là ?

Bah... et alors ? pensa Sam dans un vif mouvements facial de "je m'en tape en fait" faisant très lentement le tour du lit de Dean, faisant doucement grincer le parquet sous ses pas.

En effet, Sam n'avait plus d'âme et il laissait donc, sans complexe, ses actions enfantines et primaires prendre le dessus. Ok, Sam ne ressentait plus rien, plus aucun sentiment. Mais, c'est le fait de savoir ses sentiments et ses attentions envers son cadet qu'il avait avant tout ça, qui faisait la différence et... oooh, bien plus alléchantes dans l'esprit de CE Sammy.

Bon ok, en fait Sam se fichait complètement si Dean l'aimait encore d'amour ou pas. Il devrait être fou de jalousie maintenant qu'il réalisait ce que Dean, son amant, et Lisa avaient dû faire chaque soir. Être triste et frustré. Mais heu... pffff nan ! Pas du tout ! - évidemment ! - Ouais ! Et Sam savait aussi très bien que c'est parce qu'il n'était pas lui même, ainsi, que ce n'était pas normal. Que le vrai lui, jamais OH grand jamais, n'aurait pensé ça : se foutre des sentiments que Dean pouvait ressentir pour lui. Ou ne pas être touché pas ces ébats avec Lisa. Ouais... - encore lassé - il savait que son ancien lui l'aurait tué pour ça, et le fait même d'en avoir conscience - pour le nouveau Sam - tenait vraiment du miracle. Mais bon... Dean allait l'aider à redevenir comme avant donc... ça devrait aller pour la suite ! Nan ? Donc pas besoin de se prendre lui aussi la tête pour ... si peu !?

"Oh mon dieu quel connard je fais, maintenant, ma gueule !" Se jura Sam mentalement dans un rire amusé - oui ça l'amuse.

Le plus grand se planta un instant devant l'autre brun. Le sourire monté jusqu'aux oreilles et, d'un regard pleinement pervers, Sam dévalait de ses yeux, le corps de son grand frère endormi sur le ventre, le corps enfuis des draps - sûrement trop gênant pour son rêve... - et le nez plongé dans l'oreiller. Sa respiration était lourde - forcément puisque il s'écrasait les paumons - le bras droit sous l'oreiller et l'autre - comme tout son corps - étendu sur le reste de son lit. Le visage tourné vers Sam et... sa nuque à découvert.

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieur, toujours ce sourire prétentieux et agaçant au visage. La nuque, c'est ce qu'il préférait embrasser et torturer chez son frère. Elle était si sucrée... Un autre gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de son frère puis suivi d'un petit rire cette fois.

Ok ! Sam rit complètement face à cette manifestation. Il était sûr ! Dean faisait un rêve cochon ! Sam leva les yeux au ciel, toujours par amusement, du genre "j'en reviens pas" puis... une fois son regard reporté sur le "gros bébé", Sam tiqua, laissant sa tête pencher légèrement sur le côté. Et perça le silence.

\- Naaan...Dean tu...tu...

Il s'avança vers le lit, s'accroupit devant son frère puis, dit curieusement :

\- Deaaan est-ce que c'est de moi dont tu rêves en ce moment ?

Oh oui, Sammy aurait aimé savoir que c'était lui cette fameuse blonde qui le rendait fou, là, dans son rêve. Sam se lécha la lèvre inférieure et commença à s'imaginer si oui c'était bien lui, et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous deux comme "bêtises" dans ce rêve. C'est là qu'un éclaire d'adrénaline traversa le corps et la ceinture abdominales de "Sam l'affamé".

\- Oh putain ! J'aurais dû penser à ça avant, ça m'aurait aussi occupé toutes ces foutues nuits ! Réagit Sam à haute voix dans toute la chambre. Je suis sûr que tu as encore envie de moi, hein Dean ?

Il se mit a caresser la nuque de Dean du bout des doigts, qui frémit à peine.

\- Hahaha ! Je n'ai peut-être plus de sentiments mais... Il approcha ses lèvres du visage de Dean. Moi j'ai terriblement envie de toi !

Et il finit son chuchotement par des suçotements et des mordillements sur l'oreille libre de son frère. Léchant ensuite avec avidité son lobe.

\- Deaaan, réveille-toi Dean... Se mit à gémir Sam d'un air suppliant et plaintif.

Tous les sens de Sam s'éveillèrent lorsque Dean entrouvrit les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, son frère, là, maintenant ?

\- Dean réveil toi, continua t-il en lui soufflant chaudement dans l'oreille.

Houla ! Oui, là, Dean se réveilla.

\- Sam ?

Il pivota légèrement son corps encore engourdi par le sommeil, et vit les yeux brillants de Sam plantés dans les siens. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Dean - encore bien endormi - soupira.

\- Qu'es qu'il y a Sam ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

L'air plutôt mécontent de Dean ne plu pas du tout à Sam qui reprit son air boudeur à la charge.

\- Dean, réveille-toi...

Il reprit ses baisers dans le cou chaud de son aîné qui réalisait juste la situation. Et reprit avec tout l'excitation en lui :

\- Dean j'ai envie de toi.

Woh ! Là Dean revint à la réalité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sam ?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu Dean. Je te veux ! Là, maintenant et toute suite ! Finit Sam avec une évidence naturelle.

\- Quoi !?

Mais Dean eut à peine le temps de réagir que la cadet lui pris les épaules et lui plaqua le dos au matelas, s'asseyant sur lui, à califourchon sur son entre jambe.

\- Sam ! Mais qu'es qui te prend ?! S'exclama Dean surpris et d'un ton méchant.

Alors que Sam avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt et l'embrassait dans le cou tortillant son bassin sur celui de Dean.

\- Sam ! Ça suffit ! Gronda Dean en repoussant fermement Sam par les épaules.

Se fixant l'un l'autre, le regard surpris, presque vexé, de Sam dans celui d'un Dean en début de colère.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?! Sorti Sam troublé.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S'exclama Dean.

\- Je parle de notre relation !

Mais l'air toujours surpris de Dean l'énerva. Attends comment il a pu oublier ça !

\- Notre relation, sexuelle et amoureuse, avant que je saute dans ce trou à rat !

Le regard de Dean se fit dur et neutre, ses sourcils faisant un trait droit. Il avait compris - en fait depuis le début.  
Sam le dévisage puis contracte la mâchoire.

\- Je vois... Maintenant que tu es avec Lisa, tu ne veux plus de moi ?! Dit Sam d'un ton faussement assuré. C'est pour ça que toi aussi tu n'en as pas reparlé hein ?! Tu préfères cette fille à moi !

\- LA FERME !

L'intervention de Dean raisonna dans toute la chambre. Sam écarquilla les yeux. Dean le regardait furieusement en plus de ça, et quand il voulu continuer "M-" Dean le coupa de nouveau.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Comment j'aurais pu oublier ce qu'on était avant crétin ! - ba oui comme si on oubliait une relation comme on oublie de vider les poubelles ! - J'ai pas oublié loin de là !

\- Mais alors pourquoi t... Tenta Sam encore coupé.

\- J'ai envie de toi ! De ressentir les lèvres de mon frère contre les miennes. Vraiment !

Il se redressa sur ses bras. Assis, toujours Sam sur lui, leur visages à quelques centimètres.

\- Seulement tu n'es pas mon frère. Tu n'es pas Sammy ! Acheva t-il le regard droit et le ton sec.

Sam les yeux grand ouverts, surpris, laissa bientôt son visage se détendre. Ok il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais... un peu quand même au fond. Il regarda Dean dans les yeux puis, une fois de plus, affichait un petit sourire au coin de la lèvre.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'fait sourire ? Sorti Dean toujours mécontent.

\- Rien c'est juste que... Je ne suis peut être plus TON Sammy. Mais je suis quand même Sam. Ricana t-il comme si autre chose aller suivre.

\- Et alors ?! Pour moi se n'est pas le cas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Lança Sam du tac au tac. Parce que... Il approcha encore plus ses lèvres de celles de Dean. Tu as toujours envie de moi et de me serrer contre toi. De me faire toutes ces choses perverses...

Dean baissa une demi seconde le regard - se qui n'échappa pas à son cadet.

\- C'est ça ! Mais je ne marcherais pas Sam. Il repris son regard dur. Je peux me contrôler jusqu'à retrouver Sammy.

Sur ses mots, Dean bougea, faisant comprendre à Sam de descendre de sur lui. En effet ce dernier se dégagea de son aîné. Dean se levant du lit, maintenant réveillé, pour aller chercher une bière au frigo, sans que Sam ne détache son regard de lui.

Ça l'agaçait que Dean lui répète qu'il n'était pas son petit frère. Il fallait qu'il l'admette. Mais Sam ne se laissa pas décourager. Il avait trop envie - sexuellement surtout - de Dean et il savait que ce dernier craquerait une fois poussé à bout par les appels au corps de "Son - affreux - Sammy". Dean, dos au cadet, laissait la bière dévaler sa gorge, sentant très bien qu'il était observé.

\- Dean... Je veux être contre toi. Te sentir. Je suis toujours Sam le même à qui tu as dit "je t'aime" la première fois qu'on l'a fait. Miaula Sam.

Mais Dean restait de marbre. Alors...

\- Dean... S'il te plaît regarde moi.

\- La ferme. Répliqua Dean cette fois.

Mais Sam continua.

\- Dean... Faisant sa voix plus chaude. Dean j'ai envie s'il te plaît. Se prélassant des draps.

Cette voix, la voix de Sam. Dean se retourna d'un coup vers lui, lui lançant un regard sale, le point serré sur sa bouteille et la mâchoire contractée d'avantage. Il fallait que ça cesse où il allait...

\- Peut être. Mais je sais que en ce moment tu ne ressens plus rien. Même pour moi.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Son regard était perçant et planté dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Tu veux juste coucher avec moi nan ? Arrête de jouer t-

Cette fois c'est Sam qui le coupa.

\- Et alors ?! C'est normal et je le cache pas ! C'est vrai. Ça va j'ai compris que je ne suis pas celui d'avant... Soupira t-il lassé. Mais se n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas conscience des mots que tu me jettes à la figure !

Dean relâcha la dureté de son regard.

\- Et je suis pas crétin. Mais... Je suis sincère quand je dis que j'ai envie de toi ! Dit Sam un ton au-dessus, mais toujours neutre, toujours assis sur le lit, à genoux, les pieds sous le fesses. Tu crois que je ne sais pas se qui est en train de m'arriver. Et le pire c'est que plus les jours passent et plus mon comportement va empirer ! Alors quand je dis que je veux que tu te réveilles parce que je veux te sentir en moi c'est que je le pense vraiment ! Surtout quand on sait aussi bien toi que moi, que je n'ai peut être aucune chance de retrouver mon âme ! Acheva Sam d'un air franc et lucide et... sincère ! Oui, il l'était vraiment.

Le regard de Dean se décomposa. Celui qu'il avait en face été toujours son petit frère et son amant. Et... oui il savait que ça allait empirer. Il regarda Sam, son torse à nu, sa peau mate, son visage, cet air de chiot perdu qu'il venait de retrouver. Dean se sentit perdre le contrôle. Les lèvres de son frère qui l'appelaient. Évidemment qu'il en mourait d'envie. Et, alors que Sam reprit la parole -enfin tenta- Dean claqua la bouteille de verre sur la table, ce qui surpris Sam, et, dans le même élan, se précipita sur lui.

Les bras tendus sur ses poings de chaque côté son frère. Leur regard et leur souffle coupé, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs bouches entrouvertes. Se faisant face.

\- Tu n'es plus mon frère. Déclara Dean de sa voix rauque. Mais... je sais que ça va être pire alors... autant... maintenant...

Le regard de Sam affichait toujours celui du chiot qui faisait craquer son frère. Était-il sincère dans toutes ses paroles, ou voulait il juste en venir à ses fins ? songeait Dean. Mais après tout, il avait raison. Il était... encore en partie son frère et son amant. Et il le réclamait. Avalant difficilement sa salive.

Dean s'arrêta et arracha un baiser à Sam qui, lui, contre ses lèvres, chuchota plaintif :

\- Dean...viens. Avant de l'embrasser plus langoureusement que son aîné ne venait de le faire.

Dean coupa le baiser, regardant le plus jeune une dernière fois dans les yeux.

\- Et merde ! Jura t-il avant de se jeter sur lui, plaquant lui, cette fois, son petit frère contre le lit avec force.

"Enfin !" S'exclama Sam mentalement, entourant la nuque de Dean de ses mains, rapprochant leur lèvres pour approfondir l'échange, leurs langues se cherchant et se bataillant dans leurs bouches.

C'était hargneux et brutal mais toujours bon. Sam gémit, la tête en arrière, quand Dean lui mordit le mamelon, frottant leurs bassins déjà bien actifs, l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur les envahi.

Dean baissa presque avec violence le pantalon de Sam qui s'exclama d'un gémissement conquis, son membre dur enfin collé contre la peau nue de Dean qui venait de se déshabiller aussi.

Dean, positionné entre les jambes de son cadet, lui agrippa la cuisse, ses ongles marquant sa peau, laissant un frisson d'excitation parcourir Sam. Et sans le gratifier d'un regard. Dean descendit sa bouche sur la nuque, puis le torse, roulant la langue et ses dents sur chaque parcelle des muscles de Sam. Ne faisant plus de ce dernier que gémissement et bouffées haletantes. Puis Dean dévala ses lèvres brûlantes sur le bas ventre en pulsion de son frère, et enfin son entre jambes. Faisant sursauter le lit dans le même élan de plaisir que Sam qui entoura la taille de Dean avec ses jambes, agrippant les draps avec force entre ses doigts lorsque Dean prit enfin son sexe en bouche.

...

Une heure plus tard, le résultat collant de leurs ébats encore sur eux, Dean se rendormir. Fatigué. Et Sam resta collé contre son torse moite . Il n'avait évidemment pas sommeil, mais autant passer la nuit ainsi songea-t-il. Sam repensa à leur ébats de l'instant, l'oreille contre le coeur de Dean. Entendant ces battements. Ça avait été si bon. Un peut rustre, mais après tout Dean était en colère alors c'était une façon de le punir que d'être brute avec lui. Mais bon, en fait Sam avait adoré ça ! Il ricana. Le Sammy qu'il était avant se serait s'en doute plaint de ça parce qu'il aimait faire l'amour avec... ba amour. C'est là que le visage de Sam amusé se décomposa.

Alors c'était ça ? Oui cette sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait avant. Faire l'amour. L'amour ? Ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait plus à ressentir ! Dans coup un éclaire transperça le coeur de Sam. Le frappant de plein fouet. Durant un instant Sam avait put ressentir ce sentiment. Celui qu'il éprouvait tout le temps quand Dean le touchait, ou qu'il ressentait pour lui avant de faire le grand saut. Quand Dean lui essuyait la sauce de sa salade au coin de la bouche avec son pouce, quand Sam pausait sa tête sur son épaule quand ils roulaient et qu'il était fatigué. Quand ils s'endormait l'un contre l'autre, le bras de Dean autour de sa taille, qui lui donnait cette sensation de sécurité !

Il ne ressentait plus et toujours pas ce sentiments mais... il savait. Il se rappelait de la sensation. Que c'était une bonne sensations du moins. Il affichait un air troublé.

Ok, maintenant, il se rappelait quel Sam il était vraiment, enfin autrefois. Et... Il voulait le redevenir. Pas que là, il en ressentait le besoin. Mais oui... le... le fait de le savoir. Ça changait tout.

Même si les disputes qu'il avait avec son frère devrait lui reprendre la tête - comparé à maintenant où ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il voulait redevenir comme avant ! Parce qu'il le fallait et parce que... il en avait envie encore plus maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'était plus lui et que l'ancien Sam ne se foutrait pas de tout, et a tout bout de champ, des sentiments des autres. Et en particulier, ceux de son frère, dont il en avait rien à secouer en ce moment même. Pfff, oui complètement rien à secouer ! Mais !... il avait encore son sens moral, et oui il le voulait. Pour que Dean... Pour que Dean lui offre encore tout ça et que lui puisse être avec Dean. Comme avant.

Mais comme il lui avait dit une heure avant, le cas de Sam s'aggravait et bientôt, même son sens moral et cette envie... il s'en foutrait complètement.

FIN

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et que vous ne vous êtes pas endormi en cours de route XD Aaah qu'est-ce qu'il était long ! Et mal écrit à la fin en plus !

Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas fait un lemon entier, désolée ! Mais c'est parce que je ne le trouvais pas nécessaire pour ce que j'avais à faire passer dans cet OS. Aussi je l'ai fait sec et mal détaillé exprès.

Et je sais, il se finit un peu comme un coup de hache. Mais bon après on sait que Sam retrouve son âme et revient dans les bras se son frère aussi doux qu'un agneaux XD

J'espère très vite revenir avec un autre OS (parce que oui c'est se que je préfère écrire) et moi je cours aux stream de la saison 11 *0*

Ah et... review ?! S'il vous plaît (yeux de chat botté)


End file.
